Airplaneshipping Tea
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Being a model as well as a gym leader can tire one out. Luckily for Elesa, Skyla is there to help her unwind.


_**A/N: This little one-shot is literally just a fluff fic for Skyla and Elesa. Not really much to say.**_

 **Airplaneshipping Tea**

 _Summary: Being a model as well as a gym leader can tire one out. Luckily for Elesa, Skyla is there to help her unwind._

* * *

"And we're done!" the photographer announced excitedly. His sweaty hands lowered the camera, and he gave Elesa a wide grin. "These are going to be the cover photos for the next magazine! We'll definitely sell a lot of copies with these!"

' _Great. Now I get to look forward to being followed everywhere by the paparazzi.'_ Elesa sighed, relieved that the shoot was now over, and headed to the changing room in the studio. She had spent little more than three painful hours trying on different costumes to model for the fall cover of Unova's most popular magazine. Most of them were uncomfortable at best; at other times, they were utterly ridiculous.

Sure, the pay she was going to get was nice. But by God was it stressful. No matter what, she was still a pokémon trainer at heart, and being forced to sit still for long periods of time while her makeup and hair were done could drive her mad. _'Probably should've stuck with only being a trainer.'_

Cleaning off the makeup thankfully wasn't difficult, and she changed into her casual attire before leaving the studio behind.

The cool autumn air felt nice compared to the stuffiness of the studio, and she slid her hands into her yellow sweatpants. She loved the atmosphere of Nimbasa City; everyone was busy doing something, whether it was watching a sporting event in one of the two stadiums or watching a musical, or even attempting to try their hand at taking on the Battle Subway or pokémon gym.

But as much as she enjoyed it, it did wear her out.

She was under too much stress, with running both the pokémon gym and doing modeling shoots taking up far too much of her time.

She was tired, cranky, and in a sour mood.

Elesa made her way to the cozy café next door to the pokémon center, taking a seat at one of the tables. A few other patrons were inside, chatting about their day and telling jokes. Small talk, really.

Elesa wished she could do that. Too bad her schedule was completely booked for the next week and a half with modeling gigs and scheduled practice battles.

The blonde let her head fall into her hands to gently massage her temples. She could feel a headache coming on with the amount of stress she was under, and she didn't notice someone sit down across from her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Elesa looked up, and there was the gym leader of Mistralton City, Skyla. "Skyla? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't popped by in a while, and I wanted to see if you are okay," Skyla answered. "You look awful. Work stressing you out?"

"I'll say," Elesa said with a groan. "They're so fussy about what outfit I have to wear, or what pose I have to be in. I want them to just let me do it the way I'm comfortable with."

A waitress came over to their table, and she gave them a friendly smile. "Hello and welcome. What can I get for you?"

"Tea, two sugars," Elesa requested.

"Same for me," added Skyla.

"Okay. your order should come out in five minutes," the waitress chirped.

She left at a brisk pace, and Skyla put her hands over Elesa's. "You need someone to vent your frustrations to? I'm all ears."

Elesa appreciated the gesture tremendously. She began telling her how some of the photographers were very irritable to work with, how frustrating it was to wear some of the ridiculous outfits.

"Seriously, it's like a bad Halloween party!" she exclaimed. Skyla chuckled at that.

Their order came out, and the blonde sighed in content when she took the first sip. Perfectly brewed, and not too sweet. Just the way she liked it.

It felt nice being able to talk about her frustrations with a friend. With her venting done, she felt lighter, and she gave Skyla a smile. "Thanks for hearing me out. I'll be sure to return the favor when I can."

"You can make it up to me by letting me ride the rollercoaster in the gym." Skyla winked.

"Most definitely," Elesa agreed with a nod. "Stop by whenever you have the chance."

"No problem. I don't have any battles scheduled this Saturday; I'll come by then." Skyla grinned.

It was nice having someone to talk with about problems.

 _ **A/N: And we're done. I won't rule out a potential series for this ship, as it's one of my favorites, but I don't want to start any new chapter fics until I finish a few more. Who knows? We may see more, we may not.**_

 _ **-DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**_


End file.
